


An Evening in Castillo

by caledonia_amber



Series: Cowboy's (Mis)adventures [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Threesome - F/M/Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caledonia_amber/pseuds/caledonia_amber
Summary: Jesse McCree finally meets the woman he'd lost for a long time. And then also the one he thought he never found.
Relationships: Echo/Jesse McCree, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Echo
Series: Cowboy's (Mis)adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793323
Kudos: 12





	An Evening in Castillo

I did meet Echo after sending her off for Paris. How could I not, after all we’ve been through together? I… wouldn’t say it’s  _ love _ , exactly, but I’ve always found something thrilling about being with her. Her body was exciting and unusual and alluring, but there was this tinge of shame in the back of my mind about being attracted to it. There were no such concerns about her mind. I didn’t get to spend much time with Mina, but I’ve always been fond of her. Maybe it  _ was _ her intellect – they do say opposites attract, don’t they? And Echo was Mina but also so much more. I’ve never felt more alive, more important, more- more like a man, damn it – than I did when I was on a mission with her, by her side, being ready to throw myself at any threat that endangers her. Not that she needed it, with those combat capabilities.

Never, that is, until one fateful night in Calaveras. I was seeking out clues for a bounty on one of the big guys from Las Muertos and got a little too familiar with some of the local spirits. A low voice and a finger snap right next to my temple tore me out of my half-slumbering state. “Jesse McCree! Had a feeling you’d show your face in here one of these days.” My blurry vision recovered to reveal a Latina clad in purple, with a side shave revealing some impressive-looking implants on her skull. Stolen, no doubt, if she hangs around this place. “Well, less of a feeling and more of a ‘I know what you’re here for and how to get it’”. She reaches out a gloved finger and presses my nose before I have any time to react. “And you, amigo, have something I need in return. So let’s talk business… after you buy me a drink”. She kept on with this attitude the whole night, but she did get me what I needed. With the connections she had, it seemed like I should have barely been a blip on her radar - and yet, she sought me out. I’ve heard rumors going around about a hacker working for Talon, so I was hesitant, but her info was good – but so was much more. I wanted to know more about her, to  _ be _ more with her, to- well, there you go daydreaming again, Jesse. I’ve never seen her since that night. All I have to even know she’s real is a picture of us she took on my phone. Well that and the bounty payout.

I met Echo in a room above the same bar. It felt amazing seeing her again after so long, after what happened to me, to her, to Overwatch. It felt like things were finally getting right in the world again. We’ve spent hours talking, mostly me bringing her up to speed on what she’s missed, but I wanted more than a talk. We did get close before her shutdown, once – and it hasn’t been the same since. The things her body could do… I needed to experience them again. It didn’t take much to convince her. I prodded the question after just about wrapping up the recent events, and she agreed without hesitation. Moments later, and she’s tuning her hard light projectors, “revealing” a couple tight holes on her underframe, surrounded by a wide, firm pair of cheeks making up the best ass I’ve had the pleasure of putting my hands on. As it fills in, she bends over on the bed in front of me and turns around with an inviting look.

I undo my belt buckle hastily, and my chaps drop down on the dirty carpet of the room, holster and flashbangs making a metal clang as they hit the floor. My pants follow soon, dropping over them. I tug on the band of my underpants and my cock springs out, standing at the ready, resisting against it as I come up to the edge of the bed. I stand right behind her, my tip just touching the shimmering blue lips, then pull her back slowly down onto myself. Her tight walls resist against me, but have just the right amount of give. She moans out lightly, intensifying as I fill up more and more of her. I pull her about half way down the shaft and start pushing in with my hips, finally enveloping my entire size within her grasp. The familiar feeling rushes over me and I can’t hold myself back any longer. I grab her frame at the waist and start thrusting back and forth, not even trying to start slow. Her hard light cheeks make a slapping sound each time I slam her fully onto my cock, matched by her sharp moans as I stretch out the cavity deep into her. I keep going, faster and more violently, pushing deep inside her on the thrust forward and almost popping out when I move back. Minutes pass and I swell up, ready to release. She moans my name out loud as she too is brought close to the edge, her sensors overloading with pleasure. “Jesse- I’m… Aaaahhh-” I burst inside, releasing a pent-up load inside her cavity, my satisfied grunt matching her loud, exhausted moans, more and more releasing with each pump. Finally, as the stream dies down, I drop back onto an armchair, my legs giving out from under me. “I’ve waited for this… for so long…” I stammer out. She drops down onto the bed, dripping with my seed. “Me too, Jessie.” She doesn’t experience the exhaustion the same way I would, but I’d imagine the overdriven sensors feel somewhat similar. We both take a few minutes to get back to our normal selves.

She adjusts her form back as she recovers, quickly hiding any evidence of the luscious lips and firm cheeks I’ve had so much pleasure using mere minutes ago. I need to take a few moments longer as I pick up my clothes from the floor and get myself in a proper condition. Feeling like myself again, I go down to the bar to get myself another drink while she shuts herself part-way off to recharge. Being back at the same bar where I’ve met the hacker brings up the almost forgotten memories of the  _ other _ woman that’s made me feel something remotely like this. A thought comes up in my mind, and I try to swat it away, but it doesn’t let go of me. I sit at the bar for a while, either pondering it or trying to drown it out, before it takes me over and I decide to try it out, just to see what happens.

When I get back to our room, Echo is sitting at the edge of the bed, prim and proper as if nothing had happened, looking at me with a bright smile, fading somewhat when she sees the expression on my face. “Is something wrong, Jesse?” – “No, I’m fine, it’s just – I wanted to ask you something, but I understand if you wouldn’t like it.” I can’t have the hacker to myself, but I just might have the next best thing. “You can use those to project over your whole body, right?” – “Of course, you’ve seen me do it in combat missions, haven’t you? It takes a bit, but it’s certainly possible.” I talk Echo through what I want her to do, stammering awkwardly throughout the explanation as I try to gauge her reaction, and show her the picture. She seems to get deep in her own thoughts for a moment, the longest moment of my life, before her face turns back to a glowing smile. “You know me, Jesse – I’ll try anything once!” I chuckle at the remark. “I’ll need you to turn around for this, though, I want you to only see the final result.” I abide, staring into a corner for a couple minutes as I hear her polymer frame shifting around and her projectors start up with a low hum, going up in both volume and tone as the time goes on, before finally quieting down. 

“You can look at me now, Jesse.” The voice is still Echo’s, but it has a tinge more humanity to it, the low tone and timbre reminding me of the hacker’s. As I turn around and see her, I can’t help my jaw dropping down in awe. It  _ is _ her. Bluish-white luminescent glow aside, everything about her is just like I remember from the night down at the bar. The haircut, the head implants, the line of them going down the spine – she’s not the original, but she’s as perfect a copy as one can be. She spins around coquettishly, letting me take in the view from all sides. “I take it you like the look” she says, joyfully. I respond by coming up behind her and planting a wet kiss on her neck, pressing my body into hers as I hug her around the waist. I feel my pants bulging up again as they’re pressed into her newly formed cheeks – and so does she. “Oooh, Jesse… I see you’re ready for the second round already..?” I let out a satisfied sigh before responding. “Oh that I am, darlin’. But I’m thinking you call the shots this time.”

  
I lay down on the bed and she climbs over me, leg on each side. She undoes the buckle of my belt and pulls out my cock, not wasting time removing any of my clothes. She moves up towards me, sitting on top of me over my crotch now, and dissipates the projection of her tight pants into nothingness, leaving her newly-formed perfect pussy out in the open. She puts a hand on my chest and, relying on it for balance, slowly sits down onto me, sliding my cock’s head inside with a soft moan. I too moan out, and grab her breasts clad in the tight jacket. As she slides further down, she winks at me, and the jacket disappears too, leaving my hands placed directly upon her perfectly shaped breasts. She keeps sliding, slowly, teasing me, until she reaches down the whole way, her ass pressing onto my legs as she envelops me whole. She wiggles slightly, letting me feel around every wall, and starts to raise back up again, until only my head is still inside, then lowering down, quicker this time, and again, and again, intensifying as she goes. She watches the expression on my face intently, smiling at my grunts of pleasure.

As she keeps going, faster and faster, she leans over to my neck and whispers. “Here’s something else I haven’t tried yet.” I take a moment to realize what she means before the feeling reaches me – her walls start tingling me teasingly with some sort of low electric feeling. It’s strange at first, but as she keeps bouncing on me it only adds to my enjoyment. “Oh, Echo- where did you..?” – “Just something I came up with, lay back and enjoy it.” Her form, combined with the new trick she learned, overwhelms my senses again, and I raise my legs, dropping her down onto me with a loud grunt. I grab onto her thin but fit waist from below and start to pump roughly into her, moving my hips up and guiding my cock deep inside, my heavy breaths synchronizing with her loud moaning as she gives into the pleasure of our new position. My cock swells up within her, reaching close to the edge together with her again, ready to release. “God, Echo, I’m so…”

“Having fun, I see?” A hauntingly familiar voice calls out playfully from the corner of the room. We stop and Echo sits up on top of me as I drop down onto the bed, both turning attention to the sound, but seeing nothing. I reach out for the Peacekeeper, still holstered in my half-pulled down chaps, and she shifts her upper body back to her usual form – leaving her lower part intact, thankfully. I see her fingers light up and her face gain a layer of overlay, the familiar signs of her entering combat mode. Finally, after a few tense seconds, the culprit reveals herself in the other corner of the room, shedding her stealth cloak. It’s her. Of course it is, Jesse you idiot, who else would it be. The room feels like all air has been sucked out of it. The hacker breaks the awkward silence first. “Naughty, aren’t we? I know I’ve made an impression – didn’t think it’d hit you this hard.” She chuckles to herself. “Don’t worry, I love admiration. Did you enjoy the upgrades?” – “Upgrades?” Echo responds, her hand still trained on the hacker. “You didn’t  _ really  _ think you came up with the tingle idea all by yourself, did you? You’re welcome.” She smirks and takes a dramatic bow. “The form though, that you’ve done by yourself. Done a pretty good job at it, too, let me see it again.” Echo turns to me with a questioning look. I sigh and nod slightly – “Give her what she wants, she’s not a threat.” She’s still wary of the new arrival, but trusts me enough to do as I say, shifting her form back to a copy of the hacker. “Ain’t I pretty…  _ Jesse _ ?”

She comes up to us and reaches a hand out to touch… her? breast, weighing it slightly in her palm. “It’s pretty close, considering you’ve never seen them. Speaking of which – how about we fix that.” She takes off her jacket, revealing a pair of perky breasts, as well as a fit and firm abdomen, underneath. “So, which do you like better after all? I can’t help but notice you’ve made them a bit bigger. Should I be offended?” She asks, smirking. “No, it’s just that- I’ve uh-” She laughs. “Calm down, cowboy. You’re getting the real thing now. Oh and by the way, name’s Sombra, since we haven’t even been properly introduced yet.” She turns her attention back to Echo, who’s still looking at her with poorly hidden suspicion. “Get up, I want to check myself out properly” – “Jesse, should I- ?” Not finding the words to justify myself, I sigh deeply again and tell her to do as Sombra asks. She stands up off of me, my cock flopping down as she does. I quickly pull my pants up and sit up on the bed, eyes trained on their interaction.

Sombra takes her time exploring “her” body. She squeezes the breasts, smirking at their size again, then suddenly flicks a nipple, to which Echo responds with a sharp moan. She stands right up against the form and pinches the luminescent ass, pressing firmly in, pushing the two pairs of breasts together. “This is what you  _ really _ want, don’t you, Jesse?” I don’t have the courage to respond truthfully, but she knows the answer just looking at my blushing face. She walks around to the back, holding up Echo’s butt cheeks with both hands. “Gotta give it to you,  _ nailed _ this part.” She spends a few more minutes going in circles around the form, looking around it and touching the various bits. Finally she steps aside behind the frame. “They do say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery… and Jesse, consider me  _ very _ flattered.” She steps up again, reaching her hand down Echo’s stomach towards her vagina. “You did miss a crucial detail, though.” She spreads the lips with her fingers, touching the small button of a clit between them, which elicits another yelp-like moan from Echo, before stepping back again. She turns to face me and pulls down on the band of her tight pants, revealing a perky dick, a set of full balls hanging underneath it. It’s not as big as my own by the look of it, but by no means small, either. “So, what do you say I join in on your fun? I know you, Jesse, so don’t tell me it’s a dealbreaker.”

She was right about knowing me, and as ashamed as I was to admit it, the whole situation did turn me on – which Sombra clearly saw. Echo’s seemed to enjoy her touches, too, calming down from her battle stance. “To hell with it, why not” I answer. “Good boy” Sombra replies, smirking. “Now be real good and lie down.” She turns to Echo, pointing down towards her crotch – “You can keep that- I’ll admit, I like the look.”

I do as she asked and lie down on the bed, flat on my back. Sombra climbs over me and straddles my chest, her dick pointing right at my face. “Jesse, are you… alright?” Echo asks worriedly. I wave her concerns away – “more than alright, darlin’. Feel free to climb over too”. Satisfied with my reassurance, she walks over to the foot of the bed and undoes my belt, pulling down on my pants, enjoying the view of my cock jumping out at her from inside. She climbs over and lowers herself onto it again, continuing our business from where we were interrupted. Sombra, meanwhile, scoots up and places her dick directly onto my lips. “Open up, Jesse, what are you waiting for?” I do as she says, lifting my head up to take her head inside, sucking on it gently, flicking it with my tongue. She moans out and grabs my head suddenly, starting to thrust in and out with her hips. I feel her plunging deeper inside of me, hitting the back of my throat, starting to go faster and faster. I can’t hold my neck up any longer, dropping back down onto the bed, and she leans forward to keep pressing into my mouth. She pushes past the bump into my throat and goes wild, thrusting quicker and rougher than she did before.

Echo, meanwhile, seemingly already comfortable with the situation, straddles my cock, going up and down its whole length quickly, wiggling her butt onto it. As she lowers herself down onto it completely, she lets out a loud moan resonating through the room and turns up her tingling again, overwhelming my feelings just as she did the last time. I moan out too, or at least as close to it as I can with Sombra’s rod down my mouth. The sound vibrates throughout it and the hacker draws in a sharp breath of pleasure as it adds to the feeling of my throat pressing onto and around her. “Oh, Jesse” I hear from both voices at the same time, as both women speed up their attack on me from their sides. Sombra’s cock swells up inside my throat and I feel it twitching, a motion I recognize from experience – she’s just about to burst, right inside me. Echo starts to shake on top of me and her electric tingle gets stronger and stronger, making me inch closer to my own edge. The three of us melt together in a frenzy of grunts and moans as we approach the final burst.

Sombra is the first to get over the edge, releasing her first glob of cum deep inside my throat. She starts to swing her hips around even harder, pushing more and more out with every thrust, accompanied by silent heavy breathing and almost pained gasps. As her stream starts to die down, she pulls back, landing the last few drops on my tongue and lips, which I dutifully swallow down. “Whew, I needed that.” She huffs, catching a breath. “You’re even better at this than I expected, you-” Her further words are cut off by a scream of pleasure from Echo, sensors overloading as she still jumps on my cock, beaming with light. “Jesse,.. you are-  _ aaahh _ …” Her tingling intensifies even harder, almost to the point of pain, and my orgasm is almost forced out of me, loads of my seed rushing inside of her, still more coming as she keeps up her bounces, sending herself into overdrive. When I’m finally all out, she sits up and drops down on the bed between my legs, shining sporadically and leaking out, soft moans not stopping for several more minutes. Sombra gets up and reaches for her clothes. “Damn, wish I could do  _ that… _ ” I pull my pants back on and she starts to stuff her cock into her leggings as we’re still watching Echo come down from her overdrive. 

When she finally recovers, she starts to shift her form back to normal, her white frame appearing from below the projections and her face lighting up with her usual wide smile. “Well, that was a learning experience!” She sits up and wraps her arm around me. “Thank you, Jesse.” She then turns to Sombra, who’s already dressed back up as if she just walked in and nothing happened, and winks at her, pulling her legs apart for a brief moment with something visibly projected from between them. “We should do this again sometime!” I chuckle, looking over at both of them. “Yeah. Yes we should.” Sombra pulls her gaze away from Echo’s body, smiling, and turns to me, fading out of view. “No picture this time, Jesse McCree. But- I’ll be in touch.”


End file.
